


Тридцать четыре патрона

by sir_miser23



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_miser23/pseuds/sir_miser23
Summary: Спайк даже забыл на время, что Вишез опять ушёл молча, протащив с собой тридцать четыре патрона и уйдя с точно таким же их количеством. Сколько ещё они будут играть в догонялки без смерти? Шпигель признаётся себе, что на самом деле давно готов, только Вишез всё медлит, хотя у него было много возможностей для убийства.Зачем?Зачем он тянет?
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Vicious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Тридцать четыре патрона

**Author's Note:**

> честно говоря, я не особо фанат спишеза, но искры между ними заставляют меня биться в экстазе. насчёт рейтинга не уверен, но поправлю после замечаний  
> события разворачиваются где-то после пятого эпизода (моего любимого, потому что диалог между Спайком и Вишезом стоит половины их химии (а ещё у английского актёра дубляжа Вишеза охрененный голос)), но до двенадцатого.   
> надеюсь, вы насладитесь этим сомнительным чтивом

— Хватит.

Вишез тонко улыбнулся (или только попытался — жуткая гримаса исказила его лицо), подавил идущую изнутри жаркую волну предвкушения и азарта и вновь заинтересованно и жадно уставился в закрытые глаза Спайка. Глазные яблоки Шпигеля не перекатывались под тонкими веками, будто ему было совершенно безразлично происходящее. Но Вишез держал руки на чужих бёдрах и на шее — ощущения не могли не волновать. Он знал. Спайк сам любил держать так.  
— Хватит — чего? — прошептал в губы Вишез и наклонился ближе, и между ними не осталось и пары сантиметров. Шпигель был тёплым, живым и трепещущим; они оба знали это чувство и когтистую лапу у диафрагмы, мягко надавливающую на живот. — Чего тебе хватит, Спайк?  
Это «хватит» было иным. Шпигель почувствовал и это — облизнулся, мазнув языком по чужим бескровным губам, приоткрыл глаза, из-под ресниц рассматривая чужую осязаемую и злобную жадность.  
— Остановись, грешник, — ушёл от ответа он и снова замер, только кадык дёрнулся под сухой мозолистой ладонью. — Это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.  
Хорошим в их жизни могло называться действительно немногое. Вишез качнул головой, избавляясь от закипающего внутри раздражения, на миг прижался всем телом к Спайку и тут же отодвинулся. В это можно было играть вдвоём. Правда, почему бы и не сыграть?..  
Пульс у Шпигеля был ровным: коротнуло и сбило его всего на секунду, когда Вишез чуть сильнее сжал пальцами шею и прикоснулся внизу, у живота. Тот уже отошёл, подхватил со спинки стула пиджак, неторопливо набросил его на себя, поправил на себе галстук (за который Спайк втащил его в комнату, шагая спиной вперёд и безудержно целуясь), взялся за ручку двери…  
В затылок уткнулось холодное дуло пистолета.  
— О, — низко и долго протянул Вишез и остановился. Дверь всё равно была заперта, и разыгрывать побег без ключ-карты было глупо, но Шпигель повёлся. Ведь повёлся же?..  
— Развернись, Вишез. Развернись и сделай то, что хотел.  
Вишез молчит, хотя очень хочет признаться, что сделал бы со Спайком, безбоязненно смотрящим ему в глаза. Лицо Шпигеля находится в тени — он стоит спиной к окну и горящему бра, — и он не видит и без того едва заметной разницы между глазами. Вишез помнит тихое «Я вижу кошмар, от которого никак не могу проснуться» и своё «Я разбужу тебя», хватает Спайка за ворот рубашки и отвороты пиджака, тянет к себе и зло сощуривает глаза: взгляд злой, колючий, холодный. Шпигель не ведётся, но пушку роняет на пол и отпихивает ногой подальше.  
Ждёт.  
Вишез наклоняется вперёд, подмечает сухость чужих губ и широкие зрачки — от возбуждения или страха. Замирает, как кобра перед броском. Тоже ждёт момента, когда самообладание любовника кончится, высыпаясь, как песок из кулака. Шпигель устаёт ждать, но его инициатива — выверенный шаг, сбивающий Вишеза с толку. Они смотрят в глаза друг другу, хотя ноги у обоих чуть подгибаются и хочется свалиться на кровать или на пол, переплетаясь ногами и руками. Вишез расслабляет пальцы, до судорог стискивающие чужую одежду, мягко поднимается ими по шее до кромки волос и тянет кучерявые прядки. Спайк чуть отодвигается, жарко дышит ему в губы и прикрывает расслабленно глаза.

Они ненавидят друг друга.

Спайк шагает спиной вперёд к постели, делает подсечку и валится в матрац и подушки, оказываясь придавленным сверху Вишезом. Жмурится, вскидывает бёдра сколько может; дыхание сбивается у обоих, у Шпигеля сносит башку капитально — он лезет целоваться, чему Вишез нисколько не препятствует; разводит колени и закидывает ноги на пояс напряжённому мужчине.  
— Трахни меня, — шепчет Спайк и жмурится, когда Вишез примеривается зубами к трапециевидной мышце и кусает — ему больно. — Блядь, Вишез… Если ты сейчас ничего не сделаешь, я клянусь… О, — низко стонет он и отворачивается, потому что чувствует, как ему в лицо пытливо смотрят; потом в ключицу давит лоб, седые волосы лезут в нос и рот, а брюки оказываются ловко расстёгнуты и чуть спущены. В комнате прохладно до мурашек на коже; горячие широкие мозолистые ладони Вишеза обжигают ягодицы и тазобедренные кости там, где подушечки больших пальцев гладят и давят.  
— Помолчи, Спайк.  
Кожа у Шпигеля бархатистая, на животе мышцы напрягаются, под ладонью всё дрожит и тянется, хотя Вишез ещё ничего не сделал толком. Это заводит. Чёрт возьми, это просто чертовски заводит, Шпигель не понимает, что творит, точно. Вишезу хочется потереть лицо и вдавить вовнутрь глазные яблоки, лишь бы не болело так, до дрожи. Немного терпения. Выдержки. Капля хладнокровия. Ненавидеть не значит причинять постоянную физическую боль, они оба это знают.  
Спайк торопится. Он готов виться ужом, сбрасывая с себя хотя бы одну штанину; Шпигель останавливается на миг, замирает, слушает, как ровно и глубоко дышит Вишез, рассматривая живот под задравшейся рубашкой.  
— Быстрее, Вишез, — повторяет он, проговаривает в двух словах все мысли, но не двигается.  
— Куда ты торопишься? — с низким щекотным смешком спрашивает Вишез и поднимает голову, заглядывая в глаза. — Зачем спешишь? У меня есть время до утра.  
— Собираешься взять больше, чем сможешь?  
Вишез не отвечает, только руки оживают и соскальзывают дальше.  
Спайк подготовился. Он чист и чуть растянут — насколько хватило его собственного терпения и желания. Так принимать будет больно, но и оставшееся после, глухим раздражением дразнящее тело, напомнит о реальности. Вишез будит — раздевшись, медленно втискивается, придерживая ноги Спайка под коленями, смотрит то на лицо, то вниз, где кожа краснеет и всё больно сжимается. Спайк просыпается — закрывает глаза, стискивает в кулаках одеяло и крепко стискивает челюсти. Почти нет удовольствия сейчас. После — тоже.

Вишез движется медленно. Спайк тянет к нему руку, за волосы приближает к себе и своими губами легко прикасается к виску, будто успокаивает, будто не ему больно так, что не хочется дышать. «Ты привычный, — думает Вишез и невесомо гладит ладонью внутреннюю сторону бедра, всегда чувствительную. — Ты же специально, на секунду вынырнуть из кошмара и погрузиться вновь. Давай, мой сильный мальчик, дыши».  
Шпигель дышит: глубоко, с тихим хрипом; комкает в пальцах тонкую простынь, жмурится, пытается расслабиться. Вишеза восхитительно обхватывает, по виску катится капля пота, но он стирает её надплечьем и гладит большими пальцами косточки бёдер, потому что ему приятно касаться кожи, а не потому, что хочется сделать приятно. Вовсе нет.  
Шпигель немного расслабляется, подхватывает ритм, держится за запястья Вишеза и коротко постанывает. Он отзывчивый. Это приятно. Вишез молчит, вглядывается и часто дышит, будто не может взять эмоции под контроль. На деле так и есть: ненависть отходит на второй план, в голове шумит от прилившей крови (ну, той оставшейся, что не внизу), перед глазами темнеет, дыхание иногда всё-таки спирает, и кажется, будто Вишез сейчас просто взорвётся. Спайк зовёт по имени сначала его, а потом тихо стонет имя Джулии — Вишез дёргается, как от пощёчины, теряет себя в раздражении и злости, стискивает пальцами бока до синяков, так, что Шпигель выныривает из дурмана и смотрит на него мутными глазами. «Сука! — вертится на языке. — Какая же ты, Шпигель, в общем-то сука!» — но Вишез молчит, только двигаться начинает чуть резче, отпуская себя.  
Так ли нужен был этот контроль?

Вишез уходит с утра первым: надевает сброшенную на стул рубашку, глухо застёгивается на все пуговицы, завязывает галстук, рассматривая торчащую из-под одеяла ногу Спайка. Тот спит, подмяв под себя подушку и перекрутив одеяло вокруг бёдер; на спине и лопатках у того россыпь укусов между родинками и шрамами, даже на шее есть несколько маленьких засосов. Вишез одёргивает манжеты, закрывая синяки на собственных запястьях, натягивает на себя брюки и брезгливо отряхивает их от пыли. Портупея занимает своё положенное место на груди, пистолеты — в кобуре, сверху — пиджак. Ему даже не нужно смотреться в зеркало, чтобы знать, какое умиротворение и удовлетворение написаны у него на лице.  
Замок тихо пискнул, когда Вишез приложил к нему ключ-карту и торопливо вышел, оставив её на полочке рядом с дверью.  
Спайк уже не спал, но реальность всё равно сминалась и превращалась в очередной кошмар, продолжившийся там, где он закончился прошлым вечером. Под рёбрами заныло. Шпигель с тихим стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку и провёл рукой по шее и спине, где дотянулся, нащупывая следы. Внизу тоже тянуло — колени будут дрожать, пока он доберётся хотя бы до Свордфиша. Не этого ли он хотел?  
Спайк даже забыл на время, что Вишез опять ушёл молча, протащив с собой тридцать четыре патрона и уйдя с точно таким же их количеством. Сколько ещё они будут играть в догонялки без смерти? Шпигель признаётся себе, что на самом деле давно готов, только Вишез всё медлит, хотя у него было много возможностей для убийства.  
Зачем?  
Зачем он тянет?

— Быстрее, Вишез, — повторяет он пустой комнате. — Хватит ждать.


End file.
